


Jazz Poem

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a jazz poem that I wrote in English class at the end of 11th grade. My teacher thought it was funny, but I doubt he realized it was a huge Nancy Drew reference. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jazz Poem

When I hear jazz,  
I think of a lake house  
in the mountains of Pennsylvania.  
I think of a speakeasy  
hidden in the cellar, but  
you have to get in  
through the cemetery.

When I hear jazz,  
I think of a curio shop  
selling familiar trinkets,  
a funny creature in glass,  
an ancient Mayan mummy,  
and voodoo powders.  
I think of an eerie old mansion  
whose owner recently died.  
I think of glass eyes and  
men in pirate costumes,  
iguanas playing dress-up,  
musical spiders,  
a crazy gardener,  
gargoyle statues, and a cemetery.  
I think of a marshmallow–loving  
alligator that ate a  
legendary crystal skull.

When I hear jazz,  
I think of miniature golf  
and a prize machine with  
ponies.  
I think of a dead man’s  
lost will.  
I think of a woman impersonating  
another.  
I think of stolen jewels and  
an explosion in a kitchen.  
I think of a girl whose  
mother died,  
left her an inn,  
and now the girl thinks she’s  
losing her mind.  
I think of a bank losing  
business.  
I think of paintings moving  
themselves and voices from  
nowhere.  
I think of secret passages in  
parlors.  
I think of ESP teaching frauds.


End file.
